The A-CD Kudley Series: Twice the Jacob
'The A-CD Kudley Series: Twice the Jacob '''is the eigth episode/movie of the A-CD Kudley Series. Overview Emily creates a second version of Jacob, but something goes horribly wrong. Transcript (Opens with Jacob playing Sonic Colors) Jacob: Man, that game was fun! Emily: Yep, it sure seems like it. George: So now what? Emily: Time for science. To the lab! Dudley: Isn't that the fifth time you wanted to go to the lab? Emily: Sure is. I've been making a device that will make a second copy of a person. Katy: Can I be first? Emily: Yeah, I think you're too small for this. It's gotta be someone more than 5... Jacob: Me? Emily: Perfect! I just need you to stand still right here. It will take 24 hours because the quicker one is in the works. (Jacob is copied) Emily: Good, now to wait for it to copy your molecules, and then a second Jacob. George: Doesn't that mean a FIFTH Kid? Kitty: I believe that will be later on (PF's Idea) Jacob: Ok! Back to Sonic Colors. I'll be happy to see a second me in 23 hours and 57 minutes! (Later that night in Emily's lab...) Jacob 2: Wha? Where am I? (reads sign) Emily's Lab? Well then, time to explore this world! (Morning) Emily: There you are! I shall call you Jacob 2! Time to meet Jacob 1. Jacob 2: So you must be Emily, then. (Inside house) Emily (to Jacob 1): So Jacob, you know about your new counterpart, well, he's right here. (Music Sounds) Emily: Except only one-eigth your size Jacob: Perfect! I shall call him mini me! (Lightning sounds) Emily: Hey, where did the lightning come from? Jacob: You tell me. (They walk into parent's room) Dudley: You know, you should really knock first. Emily: Sorry, but we have made a big suprise! Dudley: What? Giant bacon? Emily: Not quite. Presenting: Jacob 2! Dudley: Wow. Just, Wow. That is totally amazing! I never knew you were that smart! Emily: Well, did you ever notice the thing that used to be our shed is now, um.., bigger? Dudley: Now that makes sense... (6:00 that night) Kitty: Wow, Jacob 2! Even though your only one-eigth Jacob's size, you have very good table manners! Jacob 1: Huh? I thought '''I '''had good table manners. Dudley: Yeah, but but nothing like your 2nd counterpart. Jacob: Oh dang it! (At school) Bridgette West (Jacob's girlfriend): Wow, Jacob, your so much better than you were last week! Jacob: But i'm Jacob! Bridgette: No, he is! Jacob: Dang it! (Back at home) Dudley: Wow, Jacob 2, your so much better at doing chores than your counterpart! Jacob 2: True Fact! Jacob 1: No, i'm better. Dudley: No, your both good. But Jacob 2 might be 0.01% better. Jacob 1: Dang it! (Later...) Kitty: Ok, Jacob 2, this is your new room! Jacob 1: But this is MY room! Kitty: Which is why we put your stuff outside Dudley: But it's raining outside... Jacob 1: Oh no, my Wii! Kitty: Don't worry, we put a blanket over your stuff... except for your console Jacob 1: Dang it! Now I won't know how the game ends... Dudley: Relax, there are tons of other games related to yours. (Later that night, Jacob 1 wakes up Jacob 2) Jacob 1: Jacob, your ruining my life. You better stop or else... Jacob 2: or else I will multiply myself, making a dozen people trying to destroy one. (Evil laugh) Jacob 1: I'll stop you from reaching the lab if it's the last thing I... (Jacob 2 reaches the lab) Jacob 1: ...do. Time to stop him! (Jacob 2 creates Jacob 3, 4, 5, and 6) Jacob 2: Ha! How will you defeat the five of us? Jacob 1: The Undo button! Jacob 2: Noo! (Jacob 1 misses and hits the dozen button, making 12 more appear) Jacob 2: Ah, that's too bad. 17 versus 1. The answer of who will win is obvious! Jacob 14: Let's do this thing! Jacob 12 (to Jacob 7): Hey, your handsome! Jacob 7: Right back at you, big guy! Jacob 2: Guys, concentrate! We have a battle to win! Jacob 16: Meh, win it yourself. We're too busy praising each other Jacob 9: Yeah... Jacob 2: Listen to me now: join my team or else I will undo yourselves! Jacob 1: Yeah, make your team smaller! Jacob 2: Silence! If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself! (Throws Spike ball at Jacob 1) Jacob 1: Ha, missed! Jacob 2: Well, first of all, delete rest of team (deletes rest of team) Jacob 2: Now, let's fight (Jacob 1 aims for the undo button) Jacob 2: Noooo! Jacob: Finally, time for sleep! (Next morning) Emily: Hey, where's your counterpart? Jacob: Believe me, you do NOT want to hear. Dudley: Good news! We got you a PS3 and Sonic Unleashed at the store. It was very cheap too, it only took up 1% of the money in my wallet. Jacob: Well, that's good news A-CD: Very good news! Jacob: Who are you? A-CD: I'm A-CD, your creator! Jacob: Awesome! A-CD: The next episode you will appear in is: The Concert Jacob: Oh no, bro, Spoiler Alert A-CD: I'll be happy to see you, next episode Jacob: Ok! PF: ...And Kitty! You will have a new baby! Kitty: Ha! I knew it! (Everyone does an action pose, including Drago and HB who joined in) ''The End! Allusions *'Sonic Colors: '''A game of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series is played by Jacob *'Austin Powers: '''At the part where Jacob 2 meets Jacob 1, a reference to ''Austin Powers ''is made Trivia *This episode/movie is the longest in the A-CD Kudley Series, beating Merry Christmas. *A couple of Wikia users appeared in this episode. They all appear in their cartoon form. Category:Fan fiction